


Was it a miracle?

by Help_1m_dreaming



Series: late night crazy oneshots [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Ryan Bergara, BAMF Ryan Bergara, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt, Hurt Ryan Bergara, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Shane Madej, Tags May Change, Whump, attempted humor, if you squint you can see ryan/shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: the story of how Ryan bergara fought off a demon.... and also how Shane fell in love and became really over protective.





	Was it a miracle?

Ryan woke up with a screech when he felt pure hot white paint running across his torso.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ryan shouted as the pain increased and he opened his eyes to see a demonic figure looming over him. He continued to scream as the demon grabbed onto his leg claws making deep paths on his leg as he tried to crawl away but failed when the demon dragged him back and started to claw at him. Ryan tried to do whatever he could to attack the demon until he remembered the Holy water that he was sleeping next to and looked around frantically for the bottle. Once again Ryan tried to crawl away grabbing onto the feet of the bed-frame and pulled against the demon and reached for the bottle of Holy water struggling against the demon, the screams turning into grunts of pain as he focused on getting the holy water. As if ages had passed Ryan had finally grasped the bottle and let go of the frame, letting the demon pull him back and with shaky hands he struggled to get the cap off but when he did he splashed the demon in holy water and it screeched as the holy water sizzled and some smoke appeared. The demon let go as it withered in pain, Ryan was gasping for air as he took advantage of the demon letting go to stand up and wobble to his backpack clutching his stomach.

"fuck, fuck, fuck" Ryan repeated as he dug through his backpack as fast as he could until he found a container of salt, by then the demon had recovered from the attack and was now making its way towards Ryan hissing and screeching. Ryan splashed more Holy Water on it and quickly made a salt circle around it and as if fate were finally on his side, he stepped away from the circle and splashed the majority of the leftover Holy Water making it whither in pain and smoke before it disappeared. Ryan took a minute to panic and hyperventilate before scrambling back to his bag to grab his phone and called Shane. It rung a few times before Shane's groggy voice came through with a

" Hello?"

"Sh-shane-" His voice came out shaky.

"Ryan? Are you alright?!" Shane sounded more awake and alarmed

"Shane, please just-just please pack up all the cameras we need to leave just be careful we need to go right now" Ryan's breathing hitched.

"Ry-"

"please hurry"

"Alright i'm packing up" Neither hung up and neither spoke the only sounds coming through were Shane packing up and Ryan's panicked breathing. By the time Shane started to jiggle the handle Ryan started to panic again until Shane poked his head in.

"HOLY SHIT" Shane's face shifted to horrified as he looked around to find pools of blood, a salt circle, and Ryan sitting down clutching his stomach covered in blood with visible claw marks running across his body. Shane ran over to Ryan putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan? Hey buddy can you stand we need to get you to the hospital"

"Yea, yea, i can stand" Ryan said trying to stand but stumbled luckily Shane caught him.

"Okay so that's a no" Shane went to pack up all of Ryan's stuff and the camera which was still recording.

"Ryan do you want me to turn this off?" Shane looked over to Ryan who slowly shook his head and let out a small 'no'. Shane proceeded to quickly pack up everything and carried the two bags and equipment in one hand while supporting Ryan like he was a drunk man or a man who was attacked by a demon.. Shane not caring if he got blood on the car or himself, gently put Ryan in the front and put everything else in the back. Shane quickly drove to the nearest ER (according to google maps). When they arrived Ryan was somehow still conscious but still bleeding, the two stumbled into the emergency room Shane holding Ryan's arm around his shoulder they walked to the counter the lady the looked wide eyed. The lady just asked for Ryan's name, address, and date of birth and said that he'd be assisted immediately. Since it was 3 am a nurse came immediately and also maybe because he was covered in blood but anyway the nurse attempted to guide Ryan away but he hugged Shane and whispered.

"Listen, i know your going to worry and not sleep but just focus on editing and don't worry alright i'm going to be fine.. i love you" the last part was more of a whisper but Shane was left speechless as the nurse peeled Ryan away from him and a bunch of other nurses and doctors could be seen. A nurse shortly after approached him asking to confirm Ryan's crazy story to which Shane confirmed, unsurprisingly the story spread through the hospital and soon Shane would look around to see a pair of eyes. The night seemed to pass slowly for Shane as he waited for the first 30 minutes before taking Ryan's advice and he went to the car to get his computer and headphones, time passed only a little bit faster as he edited. Shane looked crazy covered in spots of blood and his long limbs huddled up staring at the computer screen. Eventually though, Shane's eyes drooped and he passed out in the waiting room.

* * *

Shane woke up again to his phone ringing in his pocket

"Hello?" Shane's confusion was obvious

"what the fuck happened, are you guys oka-" Devon frantically got out before getting cut off

" Yea they called and said that they got there and searched for you guys but when they came to one room there was blood and salt?" Tj quickly added 

All the memories came back ti him as Shane answered the question

"we're at the hospital, Ryan got attacked..."

"what, by who?"

" a.. demon.." The words felt weird on his tongue, he'd said the word many times just never with truth to it.

Shane kept talking before saying a quick goodbye as a nurse approached him, informing him that Ryan wanted to talk to him, so Shane followed the lady until she stopped and hesitantly opened the door to reveal Ryan hooked up to wires and covered in bandages his sweet smile returned when Ryan saw Shane.

"hey big guy"

"hey"

They talked for a while until a doctor came and said that they would be free to go after signing some papers. And after that Ryan waited for Shane to pull up the car, after many awkward attempts Ryan found a comfortable positions in the passenger seat while Shane drove, all the plane tickets were out due to the holiday break so they thought it would be a good idea to drive at least at the time... But at first Shane drove in silence as Ryan reviewed what Shane had previously edited until Ryan broke the silence.

"Hey guys, me and Shane just got out of the hospital and we are on our way back to L.A. I just wanted to update you and tell you that i am fine and you don't have to worry about us." Ryan talked to the camera.

"First off you are not fine and second you should be resting not editing and updating" Shane sounded like a possessive mama bear but it was sweet how concerned and sincere he sounded.

"aww big guys worried, but anyway i am fine don't worry" Ryan said shifting his attention back to the camera.

" you need to learn the definition of fine because you are not fine right now"

" i_ am_ fine" Ryan insisted 

"you literally have like 2,000 stitches right now" Shane encountered 

"you are over exaggerating i only have like a 1,000" 

"still my point!" 

"whatever, Sasquatch" 

The video ended and Ryan edited it in, opening up a hot spot and attempting to post it.

"now you should rest" Shane spoke up interrupting Ryans concentration.

without argument Ryan shifted and closed his eyes whispering a goodnight. Shane kept driving and after hours they had finally arrived at Ryan's apartment, shane gently woke him up and then helped him into his apartment and carried his bags which Ryan insisted he could do but gave up when Shane refused.

"You sure your going to be alright?" Shane said at the door.

"yea ill be fine"

" alright call me if you need me" Shane sounded unsure of himself like this was a bad decision but he left anyway, but he got into his car and let his head thunk against the steering wheel letting out a breath. None of them had talked about how Ryan said that he loved Shane, but Shane wished that he said it back he couldnt stop thinking about it not moving he slowly fell asleep. 

Woken like the last two times Shane's phone rang in his pocket.

" Hello?"

"hi-uh Shane? can you come to my apartment sorry i know that its earl-" Ryans quivering voice and sniffles off 

" alright im heading up" 

"thanks" and the call ended.

Shane knocked twice and the door swung open up to reveal Ryan, eyes red and puffy while a tear was half way down his cheek. Without words Shane felt his heart shatter and pulled Ryan into a hug, Ryans tears stained the taller mans shirt as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Shanes chest, they stayed like that for a while until Shane gently picked Ryan up.

"hey put me down!" Laughter began to bubble through the room as Shane carried him to his bed and they each settled in cuddling and before Ryan could fall asleep Shane whispered in his ear

"i love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed i know this was trash but if one of you end up re-writing this that'd be cool just tell me you did and i'll read it! If you do end up re-writing this please comment or contact me on my Insta @the_roarin_1ion


End file.
